


Well uraraka gets her period

by juanitafromspanishclass



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Masturbation, Other, humiliation kinda, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanitafromspanishclass/pseuds/juanitafromspanishclass
Summary: Yeah it's just weird porn. My forte





	Well uraraka gets her period

**Author's Note:**

> Nice amirite

Uraraka is sitting in class and she can feel the blood start to bubble into her underwear. For a second she tries to not move but more is coming. So uraraka tries crossing and uncrosing her legs but that only makes it worse. By now the blood has soaked thru her underwear and pants. She can tell the blood is starting to spread outward in the pants and on the chair. When class ends, she waits as long as possible for the others to leave. She stands up and the seat makes a squelching sound, very lightly. Uraraka grabs her bag and looks to the door but bakugou had come into the classroom right before she stood up. He sees the bloody spot in between her legs and can't help but stare. Uraraka takes her shirt sleeve and wipes up the blood on the chair. The teacher observes silently. Bakugou is blushing deeply and still staring a lil too focused. Uraraka is just mortified, whole face red and blood pulsing loudly in her ears. She hurriedly rushes out of the classroom, holding a hand to her ass. Bakugou swivels as she leaves and stares at the large bloody spot growing fuller and lower between the fingers. He's mesmerized still. Even when uraraka is gone from the hallway bakugou still stands there. The teacher tells him to grab what he came back for and he picks up a textbook from under a chair. He stares at the period seat, which still has streaks of blood on it. The teacher stands up w a Clorox wipe. Bakugou realizes he's weirdly aroused and as he feels himself getting bigger in his jeans he quickly leaves the room. He holds the textbook in front of his groin as casually as he can. His face is as red as uraraka was. He's confused at his heavy arousal, but his dick keeps growing. He can't think of anything to fight how horny he is bc all he can think of is that simple scene he just witnessed. He heads to the bathroom and goes into the furthest stall. He sits on the toilet trying to think of smth to make himself not horny. But he can't and now he's too hard to just go back to class. When there's no one in the bathroom, he undoes his pants and pulls them down. He's sitting on the toilet, a hand around his cock, and he's so embarrassed w what he's doing. He jerks himself off, one hand over his mouth to keep from making noise and all the brain activity not being used up by his constant replaying of the scene is focused on him trying to keep himself from moaning or grunting. He comes way too fast, faster than he's ever come before and now he's as messy as the person he just jerked off to. He drops his hand from his mouth, now covered in spit, and grabs bunches of tp to clean off. It took so little time that he's hardly gonna be late to class. But as he washes his red face by the sink, the scene keeps replaying in his mind and he knows he won't make it thru the day. He takes his stuff and leaves, ditching the rest of school. When he gets to his car, he's already horny again and starting to get hard.   
The end


End file.
